


As far as I could get

by CrispRat



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claire's a little older, Claire's a single mother, In the Beginning, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Omc is her son, Owen is bisexual, Owens a jerk, Smut(maybe), but still looks good for her age, kind of, like 40
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispRat/pseuds/CrispRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's lived on Isla Nublar his entire life. His mother is the famous Claire Dearing, head of the park. We start off with him transferring to the raptor paddock, where he can't wait to work with the raptors. However, he didn't expect to become infatuated with a certain raptor trainer there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've ever written so I apologize if it sucks. Lol. Criticism is appreciated. Also, I'm sure there are mistakes but, let me know what you think anyways lol.

“I can’t believe…why? Why did you have to want to join that area?” the slim red haired lady spluttered.  
“I know you're 21 now, and you're officially an adult, but what was wrong with Gentle Giants petting zoo? You did so great there, they paid well, and the employees were the nicest people.” She continues on but it all fades out regardless.

 _What is she talking about?_ The pale, auburn-haired boy, who looks a lot like the driver, groans.The boy remains unphased, arms slanting against the cool window. He stares out the window.  _6 a.m. is way too early to wake up._ Isaac softly squeezes his warm coffee cup.  _it's a shame I hate coffee, but mom insisted on getting me some._ Sighing, he straightens up and shifts his view to the jungle ahead. “Mom, listen. This is where I want to  go. Gentle Giants was great. The people were great, I try to think of what to say not wanting to start something again. “You worry too much. Besides-“We reach a gate, abruptly ceasing all talk. Raptor paddock is plastered on the sign. Finally. After security checks our IDs and talk with us, she pulls us to the parking lot.

  
“Well, it’s a lot bigger than I remembered. Are you sure about this Isaac? I-”  
“Oh, look, hey!” I exclaimed walking up to the closest worker in my radius. “I’m Isaac Dearing. New transfer up here” I smile and put my hand out as he turns around.  
_Wow. I’m good at picking random people out. Tan, muscular, and just, freakin' hot all around._ “Owen. Raptor trainer” he half yawns. _It’s cool he ignored my hand gesture_. His eyes flash forward.

  
“And what made you come all the way up here? Miss Claire came to grace us all with her presence?”  
“I’m dropping my son off here, Mr. Grady.” She eyes me, as does he for a split second. He turns around sighing, sipping his coffee. ‘’Well” he started, “Welcome to this side of the island, kid.” He goes on and finds the front door.  
“He is one reason I don’t exactly like about you working over here.” She smiles, “Maybe him and these mornings will help you make up your mind”  
_Maybe she’s right._ “Ha funny.” I’m already a little annoyed our introduction was pretty weak. I shrug. It’s early, nobody’s a morning person. “Next time I can drive myself, okay?”  
“Okay, okay. I just wanted to see you off….I’ll miss you. “She hugs me and tightens her grip, but eventually lets go. “ Stay safe” I wave her goodbye, grab my bags, and head to the door.

  
A man named Barry greets me as soon as I enter the building. He goes over all the ground rules, shows me a couple mandatory videos and is about to show me around the paddock. It’s 7:15. Good, time is still a thing.

  
“Being a newcomer, you will be doing the beginner, basic jobs.” He starts. “We all had to. “  
“What all does that imply?” I ask.  
“Cleaning the cages, feeding the girls, and helping out when helps needed” he chuckles.” Nothing too bad.”  
“Ah, here he is. Owen Grady. He’ll be showing you the routines. Great guy, don’t let him intimidate you” he laughs and walks off to another worker and starts talking.

  
My feet freeze and my stomach starts shifiing. Why do I feel like a mess around this guy? And on day one, too. I sigh and walk up to the man, who looks like he's ignoring me.  
“Uh, hi, Mr. Grady. Barry said you’ll be showing me what to do.” I look anywhere but his eyes, or his body.  
“Ha, did he now? Well, it’s your lucky day. Smell that?” he inhales and lets out a huff. “That’s shit. You’ll be on cleaning duty.” He pushes himself up from his bike.“Follow me”. I blindly follow him finding the scent to be growing. When we reach the cages the odor is bad, but nothing worse than one would expect.

  
"There's some cleaning stuff in there for you" he points to a small door a few feet away." Once you've finished, go the feeding rooms, and, uh, take the cleaning supplies with you. The pans and buckets will need to be cleansed." He gathers himself and turns for the door.  
"What a surprise. My first day involves cleaning, just like any other job." I open the door and find the cleaning supplies. A mop bucket, a hose, and multiple mop heads. I pull the hose out and start spraying the cages and- _shit_! A loud screech shakes my skull.

  
“What was- are those raptors?" I hurriedly walk to the side of their main cage and stop before I get too close. One of the raptors is calling out. “What's it saying?" As those words roll off my tongue, another two raptors run up from opposite sides. I look up at the catwalk and notice a figure with a hand up. After a few clicks, and commands I couldn't quite hear, another raptor leaps out of the shadows and joins the trio. The man turns and walks, as do they. “Eyes on me." The man says. The animals walk along with him, never looking away. _Oh, it's him_. After a few moments of watching the raptors, I notice my gaze is on that man now. _He’s really good at this. I better get to see a raptor up close before I leave today._ His eyes spot mine and I step back. After a double take of the action, I go back to cleaning the cages.

  
It didn't take long before the cages were clean, and the food pans weren't bad either. I do, however, like stocking the food more than cleaning it. It's about 10:30 now, and I step outside the building and exhale.  
"Oh, Isaac!" Barry flags me down," I've been looking for you. Awesome job so far, but I guess working here would require you to meet the girls” he thinks back. “Did Owen show you to them?"  
"Huh? No. I saw them while I was cleaning the cages, but that's about it"  
“Oh? He usually shows the newbies. Come. I'll introduce you to them."  
I follow him down the railings and I find them all in their individual cages with just their heads exposed. Owen is here already muttering something to one of them.

  
"Good girl... Good.." Owen whispers to one of them.  
"So, we have Delta, Charlie, Echo and" he grins and points to Owen and the raptor he was near" Blue."  
I nervously walk forward and stare at each of them in pure awe. I've never seen such creatures. I mean, the gentle giants were cute, but I don't know, something about raptors and their intelligence really gets me. I also like the carnivorous dinos more than the others for some reason. I reach a shaky hand out, " Can I?"Owen watches out of the corner of his eye and smirks but goes back to rubbing blue's snout.

“This is delta" Barry repeats and calms her a bit while my hand reaches out. The slightest touch causes her to snort and worry. _Shit_. I step back, feeling defeated. I hear a soft chuckle coming from Owen’s direction and I look at my feet.  
“Don’t take offense to them. They take a while to grow on you." He relaxes Delta and whispers to her. Discouraged, I look around at the others and grow envious of the other two guys in the room.  
Owen clears his throat and goes back up the railing. I shyly watch him. “Ha, I don't think they're the only ones who don't like me." I return my gaze to Delta feeling determined.  
"Oh Owen? He'll come around. He doesn't get too attached to many of the new workers. A lot of them quit after a week." He turns around and I wave a goodbye to the animals.

  
It's about closing time now; 3 o'clock. I say my goodbyes to everyone and leave the vicinity. No new messages. Guess I'll call her. A short conversation later and she is on her way. I sigh and sit on one of the benches by the entrance. _It’ll be at least twenty minutes with her driving_. For a first day, it wasn’t so bad. Vibrations tickle my leg and I reach for the glowing device in my tight khakis. _I’ve got something to do realllly quick, won’t take too long. Promise :)_  .Okay, so it’ll be even longer. “I’m just gonna go back inside and wait then.” The building is hollow. After a chat with the receptionist, I head through the double doors and make my way to the cages I had cleaned this morning. The raptors are currently chowing down on some fine meat right now. I lean against the wall and just watch trying to be as discreet as I can.

  
“Hey, kid!” I cock my head around, pulling me from my gaze and see Owen on the top of the steps.” What are you still doing here, kid? You shouldn’t be here when handlers are gone” he lectures.

  
My cheeks burn and I stutter, “Oh, uh, sorry. I-I’m waiting for my mom to pick me up and thought I could wait around here.” I hastily stand up and grab at the door handle. The muscular man sighs and speaks “Wait, kid. I’m a handler, you know?” I turn around to his half smile, and he calls the raptors up to the front. Once they were all restrained with their heads sticking out, he calls me over.

  
“Listen: You can’t be nervous around them. They can smell fear, they’re predators for a reason. “He closes his gap with Blue and places his hands on her. He removes his right hand and gestures me to place my hand on her. At first she didn’t seem to approve, but then she backed down. _Wow, this is awesome! Mom’s gonna freak when I tell her._ I rub from the back of her neck to the front a couple times. I’m completely mesmerized by the whole experience that I don’t even notice the stare from the raptor trainer until I look up and he nonchalantly looks back to Blue.” Her name’s Blue, right?” He nods. “So, did you name them or were they given names at the labs? “ He shook his head and explained he raised them from the beginning and picked out their names then.

  
I look at his glistening green eyes, and I just remembered how attractive he was. A few more seconds than I should have been staring, and an alarming song echoes the room and I stumble backwards. I quickly click the green answer button and get away from the now irritated raptors. “Okay, okay. Give me a second.” I hang up the phone and see the man calming the animals down effortlessly. “Uh, sorry about that…” I apologize. “No big deal, kid. They hear all kinds of sounds around here. ”He lets them all back into their bigger environment. “ I’m guessing Miss Dearing is here for her royal son?” he teases with a smirk.” Yeah, I have to find him for her now,” I joke and open the door. I smile and wave to him and he nods in return.  
“So, how was your first day?” she pesters me as soon as I open the door. A strong heat hits me in the face and makes my mouth water. “Did you get dinner?” I question only to find the answer by looking at the pizza boxes in the back.  
“Yup. I thought I would get you something good for your first day” she states with a smile and repeats “How was your first day?” On the car ride home I explain my thrilling endeavors of the day. When I get to the raptor part she bites her lip, but keeps on smiling.  
“Cleaning is always the first thing to teach an inexperienced…” I glare at her and she can tell without even looking. “But- don’t let it diminish your work efforts. I know you’ll succeed at this.” Looking away from her I can’t help but grin. I wasn’t this excited about the gentle giants when I started, then again, they didn’t have raptors over there, or a certain raptor training. Yawning, I lean against the window, shut my eyes and drift to sleep.


	2. Cruel World

*two weeks later*

_This day couldn't be hotter. I open the gates of the raptor paddock and find my way to the feeding room, grab a couple buckets of meat and walk back to the cages. Strange, one of the cage_ _’s door is cracked open. I peek into their open area and see all four performing their basic drills. I shrug and close the door. After I pour the meat into their troughs, I hear a door click. I turn to see 3 raptors surrounding me with the door wide open. After a few familiar clicks, I hear a voice. A deep and strong voice._ _Owen is above me now._ _“Okay, okay. Surround your prey, girls_ _” they oblige and corner me._ _“Owen, what the fuck!?! What-_ _” my screams were swallowed whole by the man_ _’s mouth and I fall forward into his embrace wrapping my arms around his neck. Some amount of time passes and he lets go and rests his forehead on mine. He stares at me with those emerald eyes._ _“Relax, kid, I got you_ _” he smirks then pecks me on the lips. I smile as a huge surge of energy courses through my bones. A swift kick to the stomach and I falling into the middle of the raptors. Owen just smiles and proceeds to whistle.Click._

     “Fu-!”I half scream and sit up _. Just a dream._ I throw the sweat soaked sheets off my pale body. “What time is-” I glance at my phone. 8:13 gleams back at me. _Wait, am?!? Shit I can't be late_! I throw myself out of bed. I scurry to the bathroom and take a piss. I come back with a toothbrush in my mouth and struggle to put my shirt over my head and extraordinarily manage to get toothpaste on my shirt.I comb my auburn bedhead, but my left side wants to stay up. “Fuck it.”I grab a pair of jeans and pull them up over my boxers. After I zip up, I throw on some socks and shoes, while spitting my toothbrush out. I run out the door and unlock my car. I spit out my rinsed mouthwash quickly and sit in the front. I speed the whole way there forcing myself to wake up. I’ve only been there a couple weeks and I’m already gonna be branded a lazy kid who can’t make it to work on time. I can already hear Owen mocking me. _Did you get your precious beauty sleep?_ Ugh, my stomach turns. He gives me enough shit as it is.

 It takes me about 10 minutes and I’m entering the Jurassic paddock. After I flip my ID out, I speed to the parking. I take a quick look at the mirror to see if I looked okay, which I wasn’t, but whatever. _Should I just go and work and pretend I_ _’ve been here the whole time?_ My thoughts abruptly cease.

“Hey! Are you okay? Where were you?” Barry just so happens to be the first one to see me. Good.” Hey, I’m so sorry. My alarm didn’t go off. If you need me to do any extra work to make up, or stay later I will.”

“It’s all good, don’t worry. I was just worried something happened. Come. Let’s get to work” I exhale a breath of relief.

“You’ll be playing with pigs today.” He grins and vanishes before I can comprehend what he said. _Uh, Pigs?_

_“_ Look who showed up today.” The tan man looks down on me, literally, as he walks down the railing. “Sorry, my alarm didn’t go off. It won’t happen again.” I apologize and turn red.“I’ll think of your punishment later, in the meantime, I need your help.” My help? He wants _my_ help? Suddenly, I remember the dream I just had moments ago and completely flush of awkwardness and immediately throw my hands to my face acting like I’m rubbing my eyes. “So pigs?” I sharply ask to disguise my blush.

“Yeah….I’ll show you” His eyebrows furrow for a second, but then he leads me down the stairs. There’s a new pen that looks like it was just built.” This morning we, those of us here, built this little makeshift pen” I lean over the gate and see piglets running about.  I smile and watch them play. How cute. But why do they belong here-reality sets back in and I frown at him. “Don’t worry, they’re not gonna be fed to the raptors, well, I hope not” I continue frowning at him. “They’re gonna be part of the tests, kid. When a pig is released, they will chase it. There are small doors they run to and they’re only meant to get the raptors blood going, ya know? They like to hunt. Besides, we’ve had pigs before, but the last batch grew too big and we had to sell them, we just got news the other day that we’d be getting more in.”

“And what happens if they catch it before it gets away?”

“Well, that’s what you’re here for, kid.”

 

On the catwalk with Owen, I’m given a pole with a leash at the end. I have my doubts about being able to save a pig with just this, but I shove them away for the moment. Seconds later the door drops. A pig sprints through the open forest.

“They remembered…” Owen mutters under his breath. The raptors are already in formation. One “chases” the pig through the clearing around. At each stop, a new raptor jumps out and makes the pig alter directions. After 3 times, the pig is surrounded by all 4 creatures. Click. Click. Click. “Eyes on me.” Owen confidently speaks. One looks away and bites at her sister’s tail.“Charlie, don’t give me any of that shit” she chirps back and complies. With the distraction the pig bolts for the small opening and gets in safe. _Wow._   He walks with the girls and they mimic, never looking away. He tosses them each a rat. “Blue” he pauses for a moment “This one’s for you” He tosses it and she swallows it whole.

"That was awesome Mr. Grady!" I anxiously yell as he walks down. “I’m surprised myself, kid." He smiles," And it’s Owen. As you can tell, we're not as formal as your mother around here" he smirks and passes by me nudging my shoulder playfully. “By the way, I like your look” pointing to the white stained toothpaste on my shirt and looking up at my lopsided hair, “Must’ve been busy this morning”.

 “Shut up” I murmur and roll my eyes then turn around blushing. I walk up on the bridge and admire the raptors. A couple minutes in and they walk out of sight. _I guess I_ _’ll see what else-_

“Loose pig!” Somebody yells. Seconds later I see the pig behind me running from below. Without thinking, I throw my body on the edge of the railing and swing the leashed pole down to seize the pig. Somehow, I do grab it and pull it up, but unexpectedly the weight intensifies and I hold on only to fall forward. I find my body on top of my right hand twisted. “Guh” my voice breaks and I put pressure on my hand only to tighten my eyes and teeth. My watery eyes open to three blurry images. A second later I recollect my situation and my anxiety kicks in. I can’t stop trembling and fall back to my knees. Tears roll down my cheeks as I scoot back, only to hear another one behind me. Abruptly, cries were bellowed and a man rushes in front of me. “Hey, hey, hey,” he tries to reason.” Kid, go, go quick!” I fumble backwards and turn to run to the gate cradling my hand. Barry quickly shuts the gate after me and directs me to the medics on the other side. They hold my arm and check it out. “It’s already swelling, we need to get you to the hospital ASAP” One stays with me trying to calm my nerves and the other runs off to get the car. I glance over to the raptors and hear the doors close. _He_ _’s still inside! What are they doing?_ My vision blurs and I see the four beasts pounce forward onto him and everything goes black.

_Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up. Come on. Wake up._ A cold hand repeatedly smacks against my cheek and something cool runs down my face. “Guh, wha…where am I? “Too strained, I just rotate my head left and right. “Good. Glad you’re up, kid.” My head tilts back and Owen looks down on me. _Why am I in his lap?_ I try to get up but my arm throbs like crazy and I sharply inhale “Ow ah…” I see my right arm arched up to the middle row of the van with an icepack placed on it. “Don’t move, kid, we’re almost there”

“Wait…Owen? You’re okay??” recollecting my last thoughts I stare back up at him.

“Oh, me? I’m fine. Got out at the last second. Nothing’s gonna stop me,” he grins puffing out his chest. “You’re out of shock now, I’m guessing”

“Yeah…I am, huh.” I breathe calmly and try to ignore the sharp pain in my arm, “Thank you, by the way….”I bluntly state and take focus away from him and stare at the ceiling.

“No problem. Now you see why there’s opening?,” he tries to play it cool. “Which you’re chances on staying are thinning, I’m sure ha…” he fakes a laugh.

I close my eyes and pause. “Are you kidding me? This is the most excitement I’ve had in my life” I laugh and try to hold in my huffs of pain. He’s completely taken off by my response and just grins, then a howl of laughter spurts from his lungs. ”You are a trouper, kid.” He pats my shoulder lightly as a smirk forms on my face.

“Okay, let’s go” The van comes to a stop and the two help me out. I’m taken to the front door and told to wait. The two talk to the front desk for a doctor. I turn around to see Owen coming in behind.

“I called your mom. She’s on her way, but I think I should leave before she gets here…” he states timidly. I frown,” Oh, uh…yeah. She’d probably kill you... ”I fake a half smile to him, and then the doctor comes up from behind and takes me to his room. I wave to Owen as they rush me away. He waves back, his smile fading. I’m first asked to lay my hand on the machine. “We’ll have an X-ray soon” after a few procedures, the doctor confirms my wrist broke in two places. He starts wrapping it up and the door opens.

“Isaac! Oh my god, are you okay??” Claire sprints and almost tackles me. She sees the doctor having trouble wrapping me up with her on me and backs off. “Sorry, sorry. Go on.” She waits anxiously behind me. After a few moments, we leave the hospital. My cast is red covering the forearm up to the elbow.

Claire basically cries on the two that brought me here and can’t stop thanking them. I look around for Owen. I open my mouth to ask, but I shut it. “Are we ready”? She asks and once more hugs me. The car ride was awkward. She wanted to say something, but kept her mouth clenched. I know what she’s gonna say.

 We finally arrive home and enter the house. She flips out her phone and presses it to her ear. “Yeah, he’s fine…he’s fine. It’ll be six weeks until the cast comes off….yeah I’ll tell him” I stop eavesdropping and walk to my room. I sit on my bed and just wait for her. _Knock.Knock._ _“_ Come in” The door creaks open and she steps through.

“Isaac…You won’t be able to go back there.”

“Mom, listen.”

“No! You almost died today!!” she screams.

“Yeah, and I didn’t!”

She opens her mouth and no words come out.”I told him if anything happened to you, it would be over” she says referring to Owen.

“You mean Owen? He saved my fucking life!” I shout.

“Don’t you-” she’s lost for words “Six weeks. You’re in that cast for six weeks. You’re not allowed to work for six weeks. Barry and I already discussed this.”

I roll my eyes. “Okay, okay, whatever!” I give in. There’s no point in arguing further. I lie on my bed. _These meds are really starting to kick in._ “Isaac…I know this job means a lot to you. I know it’s not fair to you…but…”she tears up “I love you..” I sigh and repeat her words. Turning on my side I immediately fall asleep.

 


	3. Mother

The next morning, I wake up completely relaxed. I pull my phone up to my face.“11 am…Man, I miss sleeping in like this.” I exhale and sit up. I think about everything that happened yesterday.I stand up and head to the bathroom. After my morning routine, I head downstairs. _Be home at 5, love you_ is written on the board with yesterday’s date. I look at the table and see a note folded. Inside is about 50 dollars and a note reading, “Isaac, here’s some money for lunch, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry, but I’m so glad you’re okay. Be home at 5. Love you :)” I keep the money and lay the note back down.

 I head into the living room and climb onto the couch. I look around the room. _Mom sure loved taking pictures._ My senior portraits form a tiny shrine around a big picture of my graduation photo on the wall left of the chimney. _Taking those were so annoying_. I’m not photogenic, but she forced me to take them. Ridiculous photos of us fill the holes on the tv stand. There’s one of me when I went to prom, another with me and mom soaking wet from kayaking….and there’s the infamous faced down frame. I’ve noticed it before, but never brought myself to fix it and she’s too busy to notice _._ I slide onto the floor and drag myself over to the collection. With a puff of warm air, I blow the dust off the frame. Wrapping my cold fingers on the corner I flip it face up. _Ha_ _“_ It’s been a while, man,” I calmly say to the picture of a man who resembles me. He’s sitting besided my twenty something mother, holding her in his arms. “What’s it been? 15 years? More?” I grab the frame and wipe it clean with the bottom of my shirt and place it back standing up where it once laid. I rub my eye and clear my head when my right arm starts to throb. “Guess it’s that time.” I take another look at the scenery and walk into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I grab a cold water bottle and untwist the top. I grab the prescription pill and gulp it down with some water. “Ahh” setting the bottle on the counter, I pull out my phone. “I guess I’ll do as she says” I mock, gripping the lent money and looking at my phone. After a moment of pizza ordering, I lie on the couch again.

I’m staring at the ceiling when it all hits me. _I_ _’m alive. Yesterday happened. It wasn_ _’t a dream._ Clenching my eyes shut, I try to block out the images. Images of raptors and their daunting cries echo inside my skull. My body folds inward to form the fetal position involuntarily. _Surrounded, they inch closer and closer. Tears filling my eyelids, I lay hopeless against the ground. Like a light at the end of a tunnel, he appears. Owen. Everything else disappears.I get a hold of myself and_ blink the tears off and wipe the remainder with my sleeve. I sit up, “Ugh, I’m such a mess.” Once my nerves receded, they spike back up to the sound of the door and I jump up. “Damnit”

I slowly get up and walk sluggishly to the door only to have the knocking repeat. “Coming, coming” Once at the door, I inhale deeply and force a smile and unlock the door. “Hey” I start, and I look and reach down for the money out of my pocket.

“Oh, I’ll need more than that.” the man says with a familiar hint of sarcasm. Looking up, I realize the pizza boy isn’t a boy, but a man; a man that trains raptors. “O-Owen? W-what are you doing here…?” The words tumble off my tongue. The man smirks and holds a fist out. “Uh...” I slowly reach an uncertain fist out to bump against his when he rolls his eyes, “No, ugh, these!” he flips and opens his hand to a set of keys. “Keys? W-what are they for?” he cocks his head back and clicks the button on the keys. A horn beeps. I step out the door to see, and see my car. My face lights up from an epiphany. “ Ah! My car! Haha I forgot about it” I remember never driving myself home yesterday. “Yeah!” Owen mocks and laughs at me, “Jeez, kid, what kinda drugs did they give you?”

“The good kind apparently, haha"

“Apparently” he mimics and changes his focus to my puffy eyes with a stern look.” You okay, kid?”

I forgot I was just crying and having a meltdown. “Uh..me? Yeah.” I say and scratch the back of my head and try to change subjects “I thought you were the pizza.”

He frowns. “You don’t have to act brave, kid. I understand. Anyone would-"

"Seriously, Owen, I'm okay" I interrupt. "Thanks for bringing me my car" I grab for the keys but he clenches his fist and pulls back. "What?"

"Don't give me that shit, kid. I train raptors, I know a thing or two about animal behaviours, and you're a terrible liar." His stare intensifies.

"Listen, I just- i-" Owen turns around to the sound of another car. "Pizzas here." Walking up to the other car, I ignore Owen and the conversation. After a short chat and an exchange of goods, I carry the 4 boxes back to the front door, which still had Owen standing beside.

When I reach the doorway, Owen has a long face, aimed at the ground, he catches me and walks up.

"Sorry if I crossed a line...I just-i just" he sighs and holds my keys out in defeat. "Here" he says with a blank face.

I lay the boxes on the coffee table and return to Owen and grab the keys. He looks through my eyes one last time before turning around. He walks half way off my drive way before I speak up.

"Owen, wait" he turns around and I walk up to him "I...I've already had a panic attack" I state bluntly.

His eyes widen to the sudden change of heart. "That's normal. Just know, the sensation won't last forever...." He breathes in and blinks very slowly." I had them four times a week when I left the navy and during my time."

He seems to genuinely care. "Thanks...it means a lot. I try not to think about it, but it hasn't been a day and I've already had one"

Owen's face saddens." You'll get through this, kid. I know guys who would be in way worse a shape than you if what happened to you happened to them" he smiles and I return with a smile, too.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your pizza. I've gotta head back to the paddock, there's a lot more work to be done with a certain employee taking a vacation"  he winks.

" Well, I'm sure this _employee_ would rather be working than stuck at home, having panick attacks, and feeling miserable " I joke and his smile stretches.

" Ah...shit" he sighs to himself and pulls out his phone.

" What?"

" I,uh, didn't think this through.. " he laughs awkwardly," I should've gotten Barry to drive along so I'd have a way back..." He looks up at me and back to his phone nervously.

I roll my eyes," Smooth move, Mr. Grady" I tease. "Come on. I'll take you back"

He refuses." No, no. You don't have-"

 "Shut up, Owen." I ignore him and get in my car and turn it on. Owen sighs, but he has the most devilish grin on his face. He opens the passenger door and sits down.

I ponder briefly while watching Owen settle in. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing. I,just, uh, don't usually have passengers," adjusting my seat and rearview mirror." You really left your mark in here"

"Haha, sorry" he leans his own seat back."Had to be able to see when I brought it over."

Smiling, I pull ahead and drive. After a quiet, short trip full of one worded conversations, we reach the raptor paddock. I pull up and park.

"Here we are, Mr.Grady." I start.

Rolling his eyes he replies a thanks. A loud cry soars from the cages and Owen immediately looks at me.

"Sounds like your girls need you" I casually reply. "Tell them I said hi and I'll visit them eventually." Owen's heart warms as he beams out of glee. He's surprised he didn't freak or worry to that.

"Ha, will do." He steps out of the door. "So, Owen. Can I ask you a question?"

His hearts skips a beat. "Uh, yeah. Shoot."

"How exactly did you know where I lived? It was just, really random when you answered the door earlier."

"Oh, I've been there before.." He says strangely.

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah....few years back, your mom and I sorta...dated" he gulps awaiting Isaac's reaction. _Mom dated this guy. That's... I don't even know what to say._ And the silence proved that.

"It was like, a couple weeks though. She broke it off..."he says interrupting my thoughts.

 _Does he just want her back? Is he using me to get to her? Now it makes sense. She didn't want me working at the raptor paddock, working with Owen and it explains her dislike in him. Of course she still has some feelings for this man...I shouldn't even feel this way towards him. I'm an idiot. No way is this guy anything but straight, nor would he ever consider me anything more._  Depression and anxiety kick in and I notice him mouthing something to me.

" uh, y-yeah. That's cool. Well, I really gotta go Owen.... I have pizzas to eat, " I exaggerate, cutting him off before he can say anything else. I wave him off and set back to the house. Owen, mouth still open, watched as the Jeep drove away. He's a little pissed he didn't get the chance to explain himself better, but maybe it's for the best. Even he doesn't know how to explain how feels for the boy.

 


	4. God Knows I Tried

The car ride home was quiet and slow. _I need to drain myself from Owen. I’m not getting hung up on a guy I know won’t glance at me._ Now, halfway home, I turn the radio on to try and drown out my sputtering thoughts. I turn right onto our street and head up to the house and park in the driveway. Once the car engine stops, I rest my head back for a couple minutes before pulling the door handle. Once the door opens, I step out, walk to the front door, unlock it and step inside, locking it behind me.

 I fetch my water bottle and a plate full of pizza and enter the stairway. At the top of the stairs, I turn right and open my door. I set my feast on my computer desk and click on the TV. “What should I watch?” I ask myself unenthusiastically. With the PlayStation on, I find Netflix and browse the options. After I've browsed through multiple shows, I go back to rewatching parks and recreation. "Guess I'll start here and see how many shows I can watch in six weeks." About 30 seconds in, and I'm already laughing and disregarding the reality.

 

*4 weeks later*

 It's around noon when I hear the calls echo the house. A minute of silence ends with thumps on the floor. They start off in the distance, but soon find their way up the stairs and to the front of my bedroom. They stop, but turn to knocks on the door. The door knob twists and turns and finally swings open. There it was.

 "Isaac! Come on! You need to get ready". The short and slim, redhead poses in the doorway with a paper in one hand and a fist in the other.

“Wuh..?" Is mumbled out of my mouth as my eyes take in the sudden light in the room.

“Remember?" her eyes bulge. “I took today off. We are going to the park today for its intended purposes." She states. "It's been awhile, anyways."

I turn my head to the other side.

"Son. You need to get out of the house. Now get up, or I will return with water," she states and exits the room.I stay still. After a few minutes of readjusting my body, I drift back into my tranquility. Suddenly, cold breaks through and chills strike my nerves as ice water drenches the bed.

“What the hell!?!” flees my mouth as I shoot out of bed.

“I warned you. Now get ready” the evil redhead says with my glare on her back.

“Whatever.” I get up annoyed, taking the sheets and comforter off my bed hanging them in front of my window. “You know you’re taking care of my blankets, right!?” I yell back to her as she leaves the room. A hum is her only response and my eyes roll.

After stripping myself of wet clothes, I grab some fresh ones in my dresser. Walking down the hallway, I enter the bathroom. My shower plastic bag is fetched and then wrapped around my cast, keeping my arm dry. I shed my boxers and sling them in the hamper, freeing my semi. I pull a towel out of the closet and hang it up. I look in the mirror. The reflection shows a nude, pale figure. Auburn messy hair lays right above his ears. He’s in decent shape. _I’ve gained a few pounds._ The reflection cuts off at short blonde pubes. With another sigh, I look away and focus on the shower. A twist to the shower faucet and steaming hot water sprays out. Once the knobs were adjusted to return warm water, I step in and turn the shower head on. After a few minutes of poor singing and standing still, I grab the soap. A soap covered washcloth massages my arms, chest, and legs and is then rinsed off. In my daydreaming state, Owen’s smirk pops into my mind. _Those eyes..and lips._ Another thought sends a twitch to my now hard length. I lean back and let the water spray down my frontal areas. One more thought of Owen, undressing, and a moan escapes lips. My hand slides from my chest to cover my length. Another moan and I gently stroke it awkwardly. _Why did my right arm have to break? I’m not left handed._ Owen’s now pulling down his pants with a noticeable bulge under his boxers. I slowly pump my left hand full of my length up and down.  After a minute, my left hand is in control and accelerates. Heavy breathing and moans become more frequent. I try to quiet down to not be heard. Owen’s boxers now slide off slowly, allowing his member to flop free and a surge of electricity shoots through my spine up to my skull. My seed gushes out four times and my breath stutters as I lose balance. I rinse off my hand and throbbing dick before making sure all the evidence went down the drain. I speed wash my hair and turn the water off. “Well, that’s nothing new” I say under my breath as I step out with a towel drying my hair.

Once dressed, I race downstairs to find Claire still putting on makeup. “Okay, so I wake up after you, and you still aren’t ready?” I question her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, shush. I’m almost done” She pucks her lips with some sort of lip gloss. After a few minutes of her playing with her hair, she speaks up.

“I have a…. surprise guest meeting us today.”

I glance at her reflection.” Oh, really? And who would that be?” I inquire.

“Oh, nobody special” she says without removing focus on her eyes, making me lose interest in her statement. She then kisses at the mirror with her newly coated lips and leaves the vanity. “Ready?” I ignore her and head outside.

Inside the car we both buckle up and she pulls the car around. “Okay, so, on the agenda.” She pulls out her paper with a list on it and hands it to me. “We’re going to first go to…” She continues to recite not missing a single word, and she wrote a lot.

“Yeah, yeah. We get there, split up, and meet back at 4. Right?” I kid.

Her eyes roll into her head and she turns on the radio. “Why do I even bother making lists for you?”

After about a half hour in, we arrive at the Monorail. “I remember when you were scared to ride this” she teases while nudging my side, “But, the actual assets here never did scare you, did they? Not even Rexy. If anything, she was your favorite.” I smile.  _She was right about that_.

After a short trip around the park, the monorail slows down and screeches. The intercom announces that our destination was reached as it comes to a complete stop. Everyone stands up, shoulder to shoulder, and we exit the monorail gradually. I take in a deep breath the second we pass the doors.

“The Mosasaurus feeding show starts in about ten minutes. I have seats arranged so that won’t be a problem.”

There are so many people here. I sometimes forget how busy it is here; another reason I love working with the raptors.

We march our way through a crowd before a couple security guards bump into us. “Miss Dearing, follow us." The men order and show us to a door. We enter a VIP room accompanied by a few other families, whom are all sitting down patiently waiting. Refreshments cover all of the tables. There’s a giant glass window for a wall facing the action. Claire smiles and eyes me to our seats. I take my seat and clear my throat.

As if we couldn’t see fine already, a large TV in the corner is also playing the scene.

After she eats the shark, the room starts to lower. We’re now able to observe her swimming in her giant tank. _This is pretty sweet._ Once the show ends, we’re escorted out of the room and back into the crowds of people.

 

*Hours later*

 

The day was actually enjoyable, and the five hours were definitely well spent. It certainly beats watching Netflix daily. I started The Office last week, and I’m already on season 8.

“You hungry?” she asks pulling out her phone.

“Yeah, starving.”

We find our way to The Crown, which is an Italian restaurant. I’ve only been there once, so no complaints. The waitress greets us and finds us a two seated table for us.

“Is it okay if we have a booth? Someone’s meeting us here” to which the lady smiled and allowed, showing us to the booth to the right.

“Oh yeah, I forgot someone was meeting you here.”

Once we get our drinks, Claire’s phone rings.

“Oh, hi. Yeah we’re here. Okay, see you in a second.” She smiles and puts it down.

Not ten seconds later, and she jumps up to greet the mystery guest. I spin my head around and there he stood. Owen Grady. _Oh._ My smile abruptly drops and I go to take a drink, not making eye contact with the man. _I guess they talk now._ He walks up to Claire nodding to her and stands in front of the table and looks down.

“How you holdin’ up, kid?”

I look up “Fine”, forcing a smile and I’m right back to my phone.

Owen looks down and Claire gestures him to sit, so he slides on the booth to the end, and Claire sits on the other side of him. Now he is right in front of me. He mostly looks at his menu, avoiding my direction, to which I do the same. A couple times, our eyes meet but quickly go back to the menu. Tension’s high between the two of us, and Claire is thankfully oblivious to it. It did get weird last time I talked to him. _I dated her before._ I sigh and flip the page. She keeps talking about our day and he nods in response, adding a few words each time. The waitress comes back and asks for our order. Claire goes first, pointing to the menu and asking recommendations.

_I’m just getting spaghetti and meatballs. Plain and simple._ Owen was up next.

“Uh…I’ll just go with spaghetti and meatballs” he laughs and smiles to the lady.

_Really_. I glare at him as he says it. And then she looks at me. “Yeah, same as him.” I quickly look down at my menu, close it and hand to the waitress and she leaves.

“You both don’t know what you’re missing. There are so much better things on the menu than the just spaghetti” Claire states to which Owen states, “Yeah, probably, but I rather eat something I know I’ll like.” He looks in my direction, “But, I’m not against trying new things, either.” Owen’s smile fades when he realizes I’m too invested into my phone to pay attention.

The food arrives after more awkward silences and I grab my fork. After a meal full of Claire’s rambling, Owen’s few words and her full interest in anything he says, we exit the building.

“That was sooo good.” Claire exhales as she walks up in sync with Owen, talking. My feet slow down as I watch them from behind. _This family “outing” was just an excuse to see him. Well, I’m not a third wheel. If she wants him, then I won’t stand in her way, not like I am anyways._ Groaning and clenching my fist, I turn around and disappear into the crowd.

Claire turns around mid-sentence, “Then I thought…Isaac?” she spins around again, and Owen copies her.

“What the hell?” she pulls out her phone to dial his number and it goes straight to voicemail. “I hate when he does this.” Owen’s eyebrow raises, “Does he just…disappear regurally? "

“Huh? No, not in a long time. Not since…” she looks down and becomes mute. “Help me find him, please?”

“You got it, boss” they split up. Owen heads near a food court and asks around, but gets nowhere.

"Damnit, kid. Where are you?" He stops and ponders. _Where would he go... He had a black t shirt on, some kinda red symbol on the front of it, red Adidas shorts and black chucks._ Owen sure is observant. _Hmmm. If I were to guess, he's off lying down or sitting somewhere, somewhere away from people._  Owen sprints off and looks for any openings in the park. There are barely any areas not already occupied, and the few that are have no Isaac. _Dead end._   _Wait. Maybe the gentle giants?_ He worked there before. Before he could analyze it further, he runs down the steps and hurries to the petting zoo for dinosaurs.

Kids and parents are lined up all over the site. There are benches and rest stops around, but still none with Isaac. _Wait._  In the corner of the background, there was a tree. It was taller than most of the other decorative trees in the park. Owen inched closer and a figure underneath it became more visible. He looked so...relaxed. Owen tried not to spend too much time just observing the boy, so he walked closer.

"Ahem" Owen clears his throat and Isaac jumps. "So, needed a breather,kid?"

Surprised from the sudden noise, I jump and look to the direction of the sound. There stood Owen, as muscular as ever. "Uh..Yeah." I lean my head on the bark. _That didn’t last long._

“This is where I used to take all my breaks when I worked on this side of the park.”I close my eyes.

After a minute of waiting, Owen speaks up. “Come on, kid. Your mom’s freaking out.” He leans down to grab my shoulder but I dodge it. Owen steps back, stares and studies him.

“You’re really stubborn, kid.” He snorts and his phone goes off. I see a long number flash before he answers.

Owen answers “Uh. Yeah..” he sees me watching and shakes his head. “Sorry, nothing yet. I’ve already checked the west wing by the Gentle Giants, and still nada.” _Why is he lying to her?_ He looks back at me, “I’m sure we’ll find him….yeah okay, be there in a few” he flips his phone together not breaking eye contact with me.

“Why did you cover for me?” I ask.

“I..don’t know exactly” He really didn’t. He turns and leans against the tree opposite of Isaac. His body loosens up and, he sinks into the ground. He peeks his head out behind me and the trunk.

“This is quite relaxing, kid. I can see why you’d want to come here”

“Thanks..” I reply as my cheeks redden.

“Ya know, we’re all going through things. Hell, just today Blue scared the shit out of me. I was literally shook up for a bit “he laughs and then pauses "Running away won’t solve anything though... I should know..” Owen’s eyes are closed as he speaks. “But hopefully" he pauses and smiles "with all the bullshit you’re dealt …it’ll be worth it.” Now, Owen’s cheeks redden. They both sit there for about five more minutes taking in the beauty of it all. Wind blows and a couple leaves find their way onto their heads.

“Yeah..You’re right…” I finally reply.

Owen stands up, rubs his face and walks over to face me. “You’re 21, right?” he asks randomly, breaking the tension.

My face begins to flush even worse, so I pick myself up, face turned, and mutter a yes. “Good. I could go for a drink tonight. I know a great place that’s not in the center of the park” he insists, smiling.

_He’s inviting me for a drink? I've honestly never had alcohol before. But this is Owen we’re talking about._ “Uh, sure, yeah. Why not?” _Any excuse to be around Owen is okay with me. Besides, if there were ever a time to get drunk, it’d be now._

“Great.” Owen pats him on the back. “Now, let’s go make sure your mom hasn’t done anything drastic in your absence” he smirks to which I mimic. After a short walk, a thought pops in my head.

“Owen?”

“Yeah?”

“How the hell did you find me?”

“Easily. Animal tracking is in my blood. “Owen says casually, while his face glows pink and his eyes wander.

“Ah, of course.” I smile and look up to see Claire’s back turned, talking to security guards. “I hope we're not too late” Owen sprints ahead.

Claire turns around and her eyes widen. “Isaac!" She hugs me and then brings me down to her eye level and her tone turns serious. "Where did you go?"

“I found him “Owen interferes, splitting us apart. He pulls her away and whispers into her ear; her face slowly falls. She walks back up to me.

“I’m just glad you’re okay” she smiles, but with a worried face. “Please, just give me a heads up next time, okay?” Before I reply, Owen gestures me to go along with his hand while behind Claire.

“Yeah, yeah no problem.” She turns around to leave, and Owen quickly runs his raised hand through his hair.

“Well, I gotta get back to my girls, we’ve been understaffed the last few weeks, ya see” he smiles at me, “Thanks for having me for lunch. See ya guys around” And with that, he was gone.

The trip back was awkward between mom and me. I don’t know what Owen told her, so I don’t know how I should act. The car ride was quiet with only small talk here and there. Finally, we get back to our place.

It’s a little after 8 now, and I can’t stop thinking about hanging with Owen. I already told mom I’ll be seeing a friend from high school tonight, so that’s covered. She’s already in bed now, anyways. Getting up at 5 every morning has to be brutal, which I can personally relate to. I’m wearing the same outfit from earlier, but with jeans in place of shorts. _Why should I dress up? It’s not a date or something._ And then it hit me. _I don’t know anything about this. When are we going? Where is it? Is he meeting me? Picking me up? Why didn’t I realize till just now?!_ My hands start shaking and anxiety pours over me. I pace around my room for a few minutes. _That’s it!_ I pull my phone out. “Ugh, it’s late. I doubt anyone would be at the raptor paddock.” I try anyways, but fail. “Damnit, straight to voicemail.” _Wait_. I activate my stealth mode as I run downstairs, not to wake up Claire. In the kitchen, I turn on the lights. “Yes!” I quietly screamed. Mom’s cell phone. She never charges it in her room. I pick it up and swipe the screen. _Good thing she trusts me enough to not have a code._ I grin and look up her last phone calls. “I know she just called him when were together.” After a scroll through multiple, random numbers, I see his name. _Owen Grady._ His name echoes in head. I shake my head and click his name, accidentally calling him. _Shit.shit.shit._ It rings once and I hang up, but it takes me out of the call log. I search for his name this time and click it, carefully this time. _Okay. Good._ After I enter the numbers down into my phone, I get ready to lock the screen when I notice a text come in. From him. _No, no I’m not. I’m not gonna read my mother’s texts from another guy._ Another guy. My stomach turns. After what seemed like minutes, but only seconds, of debating, I swipe the message open. I squeeze my eyes shut. Opening one at a time, the screen displays his message.

_I think hes ready._

_What? Who? Who’s ready?_ “Ugh…” I sigh and wait a few more seconds before reading the previous messages, which in doing so, revealed the whole conversation. It wasn’t a very long one. They were all from today and yesterday. None earlier. All of mom’s messages are sent within minutes of his, but not his.

Hi, Owen. How are things going over there without Isaac?

_10/10/2015 10:27:45 am_

Oh you know, all sunshine and rainbows on my end, Got his replacement today. Ain’t gonna last, though.

_10/10/2015 10:43:15 am_

Oh? Why’s that?

_10/10/2015 10:45:08 am_

The guy’s too old. He should be greeting people at Walmart, not at some amusement park for dinosaurs.

_10/10/2015 10:59:37 am_

How’s the kid doing on his bed rest?

_10/10/2015 10:59:55 am_

I don’t even know. He hardly speaks to me, I find him awake till morning either watching tv, or having panic attacks….I don’t know what to do.

_10/10/2015 11:03:54 am_

Take him out. Being cooped up inside that house for weeks would drive any sane guy mad.

_10/10/2015 11:33:38 am_

You know, you’re right. A family bonding time will take his mind off things. I can take off one day. We’ll go in a couple days!

_10/10/2015 11:36:23 am_

Glad I could help.

_10/10/2015 11:45:14 am_

Might as well go to the park for the park itself, haha

_10/10/2015 11:48:54 am_

If you’re not busy, would you like to tag along? I’m sure he’d like to see someone besides just me.

_10/10/2015 11:58: 34 am_

I’ve got a lot to do most mornings but I get off at 3, so after that maybe

_10/10/2015 12:07:43 pm_

Okay, cool. Thanks again, Owen. :)

_10/10/2015 12:08:56 pm_

No problem

_10/10/2015 12:10:23_

We’re leaving now, Meet us at The Crown for lunch, around 3?

_10/12/2015 10:05:43 am_

3 it is. See ya

_10/12/2015 10:33:23 am_

_Bye._

_10/12/2015 10:33:45 am_

_D_ id you find him yet??

_10/12/2015 03:45:54 pm_

I don’t think Isaac is ready, or if he’ll be ready in two weeks to go back to work. You saw what happened. You even told me that he broke down after seeing you.

_10/12/2015 6:55:43 pm_

I know but you gotta take small steps with these situations. Today was a small step. I work with the raptors daily, I know what he’s going through.

_10/12/2015 08:13:43 pm_

I think hes ready.

_10/12/2015 08:20:32 pm_

_Woah._ I turn the phone off and place it where it was and sit at the table. I feel really guilty about looking through her phone, but so relieved, and baffled, all at the same time _. He talked about me. But what was that about me breaking down from seeing him? I mean, I guess he’s kinda right, but he shouldn’t know that. I need to find out what he told her or else I’m seriously gonna break down._ I snap back into reality. _I got his number to ask about the plans, let’s finish what I started._ I enter his number and touch the message space. _Hey, Owen, this is Isaac, I wasn’t sure when we were going out or anything so…._ Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. _Owen, it’s Isaac, my mom gave me your number so I could ask abou…._ Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. _Damnit. Why am I so terrible at this?_ Just then, before I type again, a faint knock is heard. I quietly approach the dining room and peek out of the curtains. It’s too dark to make it out, but someone is out there. The figure looks a little tense, and it keeps scratching its head. I tiptoe over to the front door and look through the eyehole. _Owen._ I smile and then open the door. He greets me with a wide grin and a stretched out hey.

“So, I realized that my invitation was a little vague”

“Oh, yeah, just a little. Plans are usually best when you leave the guests in the dark” I retort and he laughs.

“Well, if you want, since I’m already here….I can give you a lift”

“Yeah, sure, let me turn the lights off” I run back to the kitchen, ensuring all lights in the house were off. I return to the front door, step through and lock it.

I walk up to Owen, “So, where’s your ride?” noticing no cars or anything around my house.

“I parked just up here, didn’t wanna drive up to the house and wake up your mom.” A couple minutes in our walk and we approach his bike.

“Oh, I’ve never been on a bike before”

“Ah, it’s awesome, kid.” He sits down and puts the key in the ignition turning it. _I get to ride on a motorcycle. With Owen. Best. Night. Ever._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write the bar scene next chapter! :D


	5. Pretty When You Cry

If someone had told me months ago when I transferred to the raptors paddock, that Owen _freakin_ _’_ Grady would offer me to ride on his motorcycle, _with him_ , I would have spit in their face. But, here we are.

_“So, how about it kid?_ _” Owen looked me down from head to toe. He persuaded,_ _“I_ _’ll be considerate of my speed since you_ _’re, ya know, in a cast_ _”_

_“Sure."_ _That_ _’s all it took. Owen sat first and leaned forward, motioning me to follow._ _“You_ _’ll wanna hold on tight, kid_ _” he yells from in front. Good thing he can_ _’t see my face change shades right now. My left, normal, arm wraps around his waist._ _“Sit up closer, kid; you_ _’ll fall off._ _” I obey and lean up closer, chest against his back, arm tightening around his rock hard abs. I pull my right arm and rest it on his lap since I couldn_ _’t really do much with it. He flicks his wrists and rems the engine, and we_ _’re off._

And that’s how it happened.

His body is so warm. My face is planted up against his left scapula and I can somehow hear a faint heartbeat despite all of the distracting roars the engine made. It's a steady beat, and it's easing my anxiety of  riding on a motorcycle. My own pulse starts to align with his as we ride on, and soon that’s all I hear. Owen enjoyed the company on his back, too, so he purposely took the long way back to the bar, driving as slow as possible without giving off too much suspicion. He would also go for bumps to feel their bodies grind together. Unfortunately, for them both, good things must come to an end. The bike slowed down as lighted buildings came into reach. A small building with neon lights wrote out _Good_ _Times_. _This must be it._ We come to a stop and step off the bike.

“Not too bad, huh?”

I smile, “Nah, it was…awesome. A guy could get used to driving one of these every day.” I joke and he replies, “Maybe I’ll teach ya how to drive one” he smiles and we advance to the building. It’s actually classier than you’d think. My anxiety returns when I think of my inexperience with alcohol. _I_ _’ll just follow him and see how it goes_. He holds the door out for me, I inhale then exhale sharply, and I step through. Owen leads me through the small crowd to a small table hidden in the back. Just about every person we pass greets Owen. _He must come here a lot._  I sit down and look at the menu. _I don_ _’t know anything about any of this. And they_ _’re all super expensive._ After I analyze the menu I pick one that sounds okay, I guess. _Strawberry martini. Sounds and looks pretty good._  But regardless, a waitress walks over with a couple of glasses.

"Here's the usual, Owen. " she smiles and puts a glass down."Thanks Denise, but we're also gonna have some wings." Her eyes lock onto mine from the other side of him, hiding in the corner, and stops midway of handing me a drink "I'll need to see your ID" she says nicely, but I can't help but be annoyed of her accusation, even though it is her job. I reach into my pocket and pull out my liscence from my wallet. She glances at it and hands back to me, smiling. "Be back in a few, guys" and she strolls back up to the front.

I grab the glass of beer and watch the fizz deteriorate from the edges. I glance up to Owen taking a gulp and I do the same. I take a breath and tilt my head back and gulp. The liquid passes down my throat and my faces scrunches together. _It's not terrible, but I wouldn't drink this often._

"So..." Owen starts, oblivious to my disgust expression, "How's your arm?"

"Ah, it's fine. I forget about it sometimes....then I look down." I look at the cast full of random employee's names on it, with mom's being the standout _LOVE YOU ISAAC._ Rolling my eyes, I glance back to Owen, who's fixated on the multiple scribbles. "But, I can't wait to get it off." His eyes flick up in alarm meeting mine and his lips slants. “You should let my girls sign it" he chuckles.

"I'll think about it" I say sarcastically."Though, they did practically give me this cast" I joke,but quickly regrett my response hoping it didn't offend him. To my surprise, he busts out laughing and speaks up.

"That is also true" he grins, " but seriously, they wouldn't. Not unless I did first. I’m their leader, ya know. “Owen laughs again. I challenge him and roll my arm to him, showing a blank spot. “Then lead them. _Alpha._ " I say it with such a straight face his grin falls and something changes in his eyes. I can't describe what it was, but it ended quicker than it happened.

"Okay" Owen smiled swiftly. Chuckling, he pulls a marker out of his pocket. “O _-W-E-N_ " he reads aloud as he spells his name in all caps. “There ya go, kid"

A warm, pink glow starts filling Owen's cheeks causing him to change the subject instantaneously "So...about two weeks left, right?"

He signed my cast. I didn't expect him to. I stare at his name, which looks like some 3rs grader's handwriting."Yup."

Two more weeks _was_ right. Two more weeks until I can go back  to doing things with two hands. You never know how much you take things for granted until it’s stripped away from you. Hell, even taking showers will be easier. No more plastic bags over my arm, no more difficulty with soap dispensing, no more half assed jobs towel drying myself, no more- _the shower scene from this morning pops into my head. Oh god_. A dark blush creeps onto my face when I look back at Owen, who is still talking unnoticed by me. I speak up, in stutters, pushing my memory away, and also readjusting myself under the table.

Owen laughs and repeats," I _said_ , I'm looking forward to having help with the raptors again” I return his smile with my own smile. “Yeah, your, uh, replacement started a few days ago, but I know he won’t last.”

“Oh?” _I forgot about the texts he sent mom. That I read. Which reminds me of the incident at the park. What the hell did he say to her? Like, what freaked me out or whatever from the message?_

"So, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you. What the hell kind of excuse did you tell my mom earlier at the park?"

Owen’s body flinches. "Oh, that? Nothing really” he grabs his drink and takes a long gulp, finishing the glass. “Ahh...” his eyes return to mine, but then scurry behind me. “Here ya go, boys” Denise brings the plate full of wings and places them on the table. She then refills both of our glasses before turning away. Owen’s quick to put a wing in his mouth.

I thank the waitress for the refill before sighing, looking into the glass. _I know there's more to it than that. Whatever, I'll_ _forget_ _about_ _for_ _now_. _What the hell._ I put the drink to my mouth and down nearly half of it.

About an hour in and four and half glasses later, we’re both laughing up a storm. I don’t even know what’s so funny, but I can’t stop laughing. “You are…drunk, mister….ra…raptor man….drunk you…are…mister” I repeat to the man, hiccupping along the way. “Nah kid, I’ve only got a little buzz” and then laughter bursts out my mouth, “Buzzzzzzzz…” My lips vibrate to the word escaping my mouth when more snorts and hiccups come out. Owen can’t keep up his poker face any longer and joins me laughing. He’s soon holding me up with my arm around his neck. “Let’s get you home, kid.” He brushes off the laughter and stands up straight. “You alright to walk?” I wave my hands and push him away, nodding, and take a step freely.  A strong arm appears under my armpits. “Come on kid, I’ll help” After some more stumbling around the room, we make it out of the establishment.

“I didn’t expect you to get this drunk, kid….I doubt your mom would appreciate you coming home like this either…” he sighs and pulls out his phone. “What to do…” he looks at the wandering boy to his left that can’t stop giggling to himself while trying to keep balance. “Let me see your phone.”  Isaac pulls out his phone and waves it in front of his face. “Seeeee??” Owen ignores his immaturity and rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna text your mom.” His eyes light up. “oooo, let me, let me!” he struggles to recapture his phone, but Owen’s stance proves to be immobile to the kid. He gives up and slides downs the man’s body and onto the ground. Owen swipes the phone off locked and locates the text messages after a couple minutes. “This damn generation and their technology…” he pats his pocket with his own outdated flip phone. The messaging opens up and shows a draft not yet sent. He ignores it, but something catches his eye before he leaves the screen. _Send to xxx-xxxx_. _That_ _’s my number._ He looks back at Isaac who is on his side moving his limbs in different directions. _How did he get my number_ _…_ He then studies the phone but finds nothing in the message box. _Whatever it was he wanted to send me, he didn_ _’t_ _…_ He pushes his confusion away and finds his mother’s number.  _I_ _’ll be home in the morning._ He didn’t have the patience, or the mindset, to think of an excuse so he left it at that. Owen leans down and lifts Isaac up. “Come on, kid. We’re walking to my place. It’s not that far. Hopefully it’ll sober you up, too.”

About thirty minutes pass and Owen’s bungalow shines ahead. “Come on, kid, it’s up there.” The past thirty minutes drew on for what seemed like eternity. He definitely didn’t sober up, either. If it weren’t for his staggering, multiple pee stops and falls, we would have made it back quicker. But Owen couldn’t complain too much. He enjoyed partial carrying Isaac far too much, but he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting this.

“Okay. We’re here” The door opens and the two men proceed into the bungalow. The larger man leads the way into his living room. He guides Isaac onto the couch where Isaac collapses onto. Owen retreats into the kitchen after hearing multiple groans. He flips on the lights and grabs two cups. He runs the sink water and fills the cups. He downs his own and puts it on the table. He reenters the living room. “Here kid.” He holds out the cup as the boy leans up and obeys. He drinks the water and belches, to which they both laugh at. Isaac looks up at the laughing man and smiles, but a melancholy engulfs him. His few memories of his own, short lived father flash before him and take form in Owen. His body starts to shake and his eyes fill with tears.

"Owen...I don't know anymore....I just…." Tears trail down my face as the man’s own grin diminishes.

My body springs up and Owen clutches my shoulders giving me balance. "Shit” he whispers under his breath. “Hey, kid….shhhh...” He tries to calm me down and brushes my cheek with his knuckles, wiping off a few tears. “You’re just drunk...really drunk...it'll pass" He reassures me by staring into my eyes.

My body flops forward and lays on Owen. My face digs into his shoulder, tears pouring down his back. "I-i-i m-miss him..." The words are nazily stuttered in my drunken, crying state. The words confuse Owen, and he doesn't know what to say. Instead, he just wraps an arm around me and lets me unwind, whispering it's gonna be alright in my ear.

 About five minutes in, I lean backwards and apologize repeatedly. And something happens in that drunken state. I see his eyes glistening in my blurry vision. His face. His eye. _His lips_. What happens next is completely out of Isaac's control. His face flushes and he mumbles a few flirtatious words, to which Owen can’t even make out what he's saying, and then it happens. His face quickly moves onto the other man's face, lips spread and tongue out covering the man's own lips sloppily. His hand fumbles onto the man's chest before sliding down, covering the man's crotch. He squeezes the bulge, only to have his hand pulled away immediately.

Owen steps back, holding issac's hand up, trying to grasp what happened and how to react. "Kid, no. Please, you don't wanna do this.... You're just drunk." He looks around, growing far too red and feeling guilty of slightly enjoying what happened.

Then it all comes down on Isaac. What the hell just happened. I look up at Owen, mouthing something and can't hold it in. _Guh_. Puke sprays out of my mouth, all over Owen's shirt, and my own. I fall to my knees as more comes out. A storm of shit is all I hear from Owen as he runs out of the area. A moment later he returns with towels, and picks me up. He strips me of my shirt, and guides me back to the couch.

"I'm sorry Owen....s-s-sorry owen.." I repeat in different variations. He keeps saying _it's okay_ and puts me on the couch on my side.

"Listen kid. Here's a bucket. I'm putting it right here" he places it next to the couch, in front of my face. "Please…try to use it." Owen returns to the bathroom with Isaac’s shirt. "Ha. If anyone else had puked on me…” he curses under his breath. He then takes off his shirt and throws both in the shower and turns the water on. After a minute of scrubbing, he hangs both shirts on the curtain rod to dry and exits the room. He walks back to Isaac and notices him shaking uncontrollably. He sighs and fetches a shirt from his closet.

"Here, put this on, kid." He throws the shirt at Isaac, covering his facr. After a minute of pleasure from watching him struggle to put the shirt on, Owen lets out a huff. "Fine, I'll help you"

Owen grabs the shirt from him and looks at him.  He peels the shirt open and wraps it over Isaac's head, then pulls it over his shoulders. After a struggle of putting his arms through the holes, Isaac's dressed. Owen lies Isaac back on his side to sleep, and notices his eyes return to watering. He can't stand seeing him cry anymore. "I hope you won't mind me sleeping on the couch with you.. " Owen squeezes onto the end of the couch, carefully maneuvering Isaac's head onto his lap. Owen rests his arm gently on the boy's side. With one hand, he runs his fingers through the sniffling boy's hair, and then brushes the remaining tears from his cheeks. With his other hand, he rubs his shoulder gently. _What do I do about that kiss? Should I tell him when he_ _’s sober_ _…no. That_ _’ll be too embarrassing_ _…for us both_ _…Best to just ignore it_ _…_ He continues lulling Isaac to sleep, and soon his breaths become longer, and the tears cease. Owen removes his hand and tilts his head back. About 10 minutes pass, and they're both snoring.

_4:30 a.m. Red_. _Heat_. _Numbness_. All I see is red, throbbing distorted red. It takes all of my strength, but the red peels open. It burns as it stretches, breaking dried tears apart in the process.  A few blinks, and the blurred room reforms, but still shakes from my throbbing headache. Heat is radiating from under my face, and my ear is completely numb. I notice more heat and weight located near my ribs. Slanting my head, I see the image. A giant, calloused to hell, hand is lying there. _What the._ Feebly, I move my head over and look at the man, shirtless, underneath me. _Owen. What? Why is?_ I shrug it off and look to see if he’s awake. His leg is so warm, and surprisingly comfortable for a pillow. _God, what the hell happened?_ I look back at his hand. _Why do I have an urge to hold it?_ I inhale and reach a few fingers out, hovering above his hand. It slowly falls onto his index finger, to which he ignores. My heart's pounding, matching my skull's throbbing, and I wrap my fingers around his single finger, not gripping it too tight, but enough to allow my hand to rest without breaking them apart. I smile and close my eyes. A second later, I pass out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 "Okay, okay... Shut up" Owen pulls his left hand to his face _. 10:00 a.m_. He widens his mouth over the watch and bites at the switch, turning off the alarm. He stretches his neck, which is stiff as fuck. He can barely move it to the left without gasping in pain.  He's about to get up, untill he remembers, and feels, the weight on his lap. He looks down, smiling. He feels a twitch on his hand, and sees a hand holding his index finger. _Cute._ His thumb circles over the foreign fingers, massaging them for a second, before sliding out of the grip, and back to reality. _Gotta get up before he does, or it_ _’ll be some awkward shit._ Owen grabs the pillow out from behind him and slowly shifts his body to the left and forward, replacing himself with the pillow. The lack of reaction from Isaac meant a green light for Owen. _Good, still asleep._ Owen first heads to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee before visiting his bedroom. He grabs a white T-shirt off his dresser and pulls it over his body. He sluggishly walks into the bathroom for his morning routine. Once he finishes, he looks at his shower. Two shirts, soaking wet, hang from the curtain rod.  He sighs, but smiles.

The smell of coffee and eggs, and the sounds of male humming take me away from my slumber. “Ughhh” I groan as adjust my eyes to the lighting. I look at my hand. _There isn_ _’t another one connected to mine._ I lift my head up and see just the couch and pillow below and behind me. _Fuck. I must_ _’ve dreamt Owen being here._ I sit up, only to fall back in my place hard. _Fuck! My head is killing me. Why do people fucking drink?_ A familiar voice breaks through my aching skull. “Mornin’, sunshine”

I look up at Owen, who’s standing above me, coffee mug in one hand and a glass of something else in the other, “M-morning…”I mumble to which I couldn’t even hear myself. I hold my breath and sit myself up, panting when I succeed.

“Good job, kid” Owen says sarcastically, smirking.

“Thanks” He hands the glass to me, “What is it?” I hiss.

“Woah, don’t be so paranoid, kid. It’s just OJ. When you’re ready, I made some breakfast. You should definitely eat.” My expression relaxes and I nod, taking a sip. _Ugh, it tastes disgusting._ I sigh and manage to gulp nearly three quarters of it down. I stand up and stagger my way to the bathroom. “Uh, Owen…Where’s the bathroom?” He yells back. _Go straight back, it_ _’s the door on the left._ He didn’t really yell, but every noise I hear is amplified. Once I find the bathroom, I take a piss and flush the toilet. I grab onto the sink, struggling to hold my head up. I look in the mirror and see my puffy, red eyes. _I look like complete shit. Oh my god._  Grumbling, I wipe the remaining crust off my eye lids and splash water on my face. _His bathroom_ _’s kinda small. I mean, he does live here by himself._ I notice the wet shirts on the shower. _That looks kinda like mine_ _…_ Just then, I look down and realize what I’m wearing now isn’t my black top from last night, but a stained, white T-shirt instead. _Why am I wearing this shirt?_ I smell the shirt, and I end up inhaling too much scent, coughing in the process. _It definitely smells like Owen._ I grip the collar and can’t help but grin. My grin dwindles as memories of how I lost my shirt materialize. _Oh god. I threw up all over him._ I exit the bathroom and reenter the kitchen. A plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage lengths, bacon and toast cover the kitchen counter.

My eyes widen at the display, “Wow. Owen, I’m impressed. Didn’t take you for a cook” He’s already sitting at the table eating, mouth full and he grins. He takes a swig of coffee and swallows. “Well, a guy’s gotta eat, ya know?”

I grab a plate and fill it with breakfast. After a few minutes of silent eating, I put my fork down.

“Owen..?”

He looks up and wipes his mouth, “Yeah?”

“About last night…and everything…Thank you…Sorry if I was burden…” the words somehow all come out, yet I still can’t express how I’m feeling, with a head full of regret, embarrassment, guilt and of course, throbbing pain. My eyes remain focused on my remaining eggs, even after he replies.

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” He says effortlessly. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

"I feel really bad about.... You know..." My face continues to burn as I look back down at my plate. Owen's eyes widen. _Shit. He remembers the kiss. Ugh._  Owen clears his throat while also swallowing all of his food, making his eyes red and watery. " it's, uh, okay...didn't mean anything at all, you were drunk...I was hoping you didn't remember that part ha.." Owen's lost for words. This is too awkward and he can't stand his face's heat anymore so he crams more food in.

" I just feel so bad...I don't want to be treated like... Ugh" I rest my head on my wrist, elbow propped on the table."I saw my shirt in the bathroom, and yours. So I figured I threw up on you...and remembered it soon after, too..."

Weight is lifted off Owen. _He's talking about throwing up? Fuck._ Owen chokes, again, trying to swallow his food. "Don't be, kid! It happens to everybody. Besides, you puked more than that one time, and I wasn't in the crossfire for any of those times." He laughs and tries to steer the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room away. I laugh and then grab my head. " well, okay then. Glad you're not mad. Ugh. Everything is so hazy though. I can barely remember that moment myself."

"Yeah, you were pretty wasted, kid..." He stops laughing and looks back at Isaac with a straight face. "First time drinking? What am I asking, of course it was"

My smile falls and I nod. "Yeah...when you invited me yesterday, I couldn't just say no...it's been so long since I got hang out with anyone...so, I'm sorry. "

"Well, kid, you could always have gotten something else to drink. I don't care." His voice raised in concern, accidentally. " Barry's the only guy I drink with and I wanted to branch out even though I don't get along with many people around here."

They both grew silent. Unable to think of what to say next. A few minutes pass and I speak up."I had a lot of fun, though. Besides the end." Owen smirks and says the same thing.

"So, I guess I should head home." _Shit, mom. "_  Yeah I gotta go now! She is gonna flip when she finds out I didn't come home last night" I freak out and grab my phone, turning it back on. Owen just sits there and laughs.

"This funny to you" I spit at him.

"Yes actually" I roll my eyes and get up, ready to leave, before staggering to the closest wall. " Relax, kid. I texted your mom for you from your phone. Told her you'd be home in the morning "

"Oh...well"  I swallow my pride,"Sorry"

"S'all good" Owen leaves the room and returns with his keys. " I'll give you a ride home"

"Okay"

About fifteen minutes of walking happens and we're back at the bar. Not a person in sight. Owen sits on his bike and I follow, scooting all the way up and wrapping my arm around his waist tight and quickly before he lectures me to do so. He turns the key and the engine roars again. Tires spin, dust flies and we're on the road again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending kinda just...happened. lol idk. I plan to have Gray and Zach come in too, following the actual movie. Not sure when, but that's the plan for now.


End file.
